Warehouse 13-FanFictionstory-arc
by macehues
Summary: This is how I wanted season four to end, but it did not. I want this to be a weekly to biweekly updated story arc. Please enjoy and don't be shy, criticize my story. I need the practice :)


This story arc will continue from the end of season four, the way I wanted it to play out.

Artie had been turned by the _evil _that the Astrolabe released after he used it to change what had already happened, the warehouse being destroyed, H.G. Wells selflessly giving her life for her friends and Pandora's Box being released. Artie could never have known that once he had changed the past he would himself be that_ evil _that was released.

Artie was acting very strange, always talking to himself! Leena has known Artie far too long and knew this was not normal, she thought to herself, something has slowly been changing in Artie. She knew she had to keep an eye on him. Myka and Pete had just made it to their vehicle when a call came in on Mykas Farnsworth. "This is Myka, what the hell is going on Miss Fredrick? Pete just received a call from Leena telling us that Artie has been talking to himself and has been tearing up what Pete calls the creepy room. He is throwing Artifacts all around the Dark Vault room, frantically looking for the Astrolabe that H.G. Wells had taken with her. Miss Fredrick replies "We've been watching Artie through Leena, she's been keeping tabs on him for us and it seems that Artie is being controlled. We need to apprehend him and help Leena before Artie finds her in the Dark Vault". Pete and Myka are in disbelief that Artie is being controlled by the Astrolabe. More than that, they don't understand why they haven't been told sooner. With a shocked look, Myka had to ask "When were you going to tell either Pete or myself?" Pete then says "Yeah miss F, what's the deal? We're all on the same side, well anyways, we need to get down to the Warehouse Leena is going to need our help. If we don't get there soon, Artie will find her first and we don't know just how much of a hold the Artifact has on him yet". Miss Fredrick, "Keep me posted Latimer" (The Farnsworth call ends) Pete says " she's always doing that" Myka steps on the gas and races towards the warehouse.

Pete and Myka arrive swiftly at the Warehouse. The vehicle comes to a sliding halt, Pete leaps from the vehicle yelling "hurry mikes, I'm getting a _vibe_" They both storm through the explosive set hallway right into Arties office. The office was a total wreck and that's when they found her..."Claudia" myka yelled. Pete says "OH MY GOD..." Myka races to the aid of Claudia. She was lying face down on the floor, unresponsive to mykas calls. Pete says "It looks like someone tortured her, who could do this...was this Arties doing?" "I don't know Pete, just get me some water and a towel" says Myka. Pete runs and quickly retrieves it for Myka. "Hey Mykes, I'm going to get to Leena. Whether it was Artie or another crazy, we can't let this happen to anybody else" Myka replies "Ok Pete, just be careful" "I'm always careful Mykes" Pete Replied. As Pete ran through the Warehouse he couldn't help but to be overcome with fear that the same thing may be happening to Leena. Aisle after Aisle, the closer he was getting to the Dark Vault, the stronger his _Vibes_ were getting. Pete thought to himself, is Leena ok, will she be in the same condition that Claudia is in. All these thoughts poured into his mind and he felt like too much time was passing. He knew he needed to get there _yesterday..._

It felt like an eternity, but Pete made it to the front door of the Dark Vault. He drew his Tesla and kicked open the door. Artie looked over at Pete, his tesla ready, took the bag that was strangling Leena from her head and pushed her towards Pete. Once Leena landed in Petes arms Artie made a dash through a false door of the Dark Vault. Holding Leena in his arms and seeing that she wasn't badly harmed, Pete felt a little at ease. "Leena are you ok?" Pete asked. "I'm ok, but Artie isn't himself. Please we need to find him before the Astrolabe takes full control of Arties body" said Leena. "Yeah, I hear ya there Leena" Pete took Leena into his arms "I'm glad you're ok Leena, now let's get you some aid, ok" (_Leena felt so safe in Petes arms)_

TO BE _CONTINUED..._


End file.
